Adventure Time With Alix The Kitsune
by XxstarwatcherxX
Summary: Alix, the thousand year old Kitsune, stumbles upon the heroes Finn and Jake, join the adventure's with these odd three, learn of Alix's past, her odd craving for Chi, and what has she got with mirrors? Find out, 'cause do you know what time it is? Adventure Time! Ocx I'm not sure yet Rated T for voilence and death


**I admit it, I'm hooked :3**

Adventure Time

With Alix the Kitsune

Episode 1 ~ Trouble Maker

I opened my eyes, they were still blurry from fatigue, I put my pale-ish hand infront of my eyes, shielding them from the sun, I then yawned _Ugh, still so tired, can't I sleep in just for today? _I decided to shut my eyes again, until I heard chirping, my sensitive fox ears couldn't block out that noise, I groaned and sat up, I looked at the thick branch I was lay on, I must have been so tired that I didn't realise where I fell asleep _Hm, well, atleast it was high up, rather than in a log or bush _I looked around and saw my leather quiver and wooden bow hung on a branch above me, I grinned while my long fox tail lashed, I kneeled onto the branch and grabbed the quiver around my body until it was placed on my back, I then grabbed the bow and caught it in a 'hook' on the form of my quiver between my back and the leather, it was stable and stayed where I had put it, I then grabbed the branch I was on and swung down, I let go at an angle to give myself an extra boost, my trainers left a light dent in the ground, I lifted my bent knees and looked around _Hm, nothing that way... maybe that way? _I looked at a wood, not that far away either , it wasn't much of a wood but it was enough to hid either, monsters, prey or treasure, I grinned at the three thoughts, I ran straight for it, hoping to find something fun, I grabbed my box in my left hand and grabbed an arrow in the right, it hadn't even been a minute when I reached a tree, I stopped and panted heavily, I quickly realised there could be monsters or creatures around and quieted my breathing, I then bent over slightly, my ears pricked to hear the slightest sound, I walked slowly and quietly into the woods _I hope there's something to eat, I'm starving!_ My left ear had picked up a tiny sound, I looked and saw a duck, looking around, I dropped low and lifted my bow, I pulled the arrow in line with the duck's head _So sorry, but a girl's gotta eat_ I let go of the arrow and immediately I shut my eyes, I heard a loud 'quack' and then it fell silent, I opened my eyes and saw the duck on the ground, dead, I felt my tail wave with excitement _Sorry... _I shut my eyes for a second in a moment of silence for the duck, I then got up and collected my prize, I inspected the duck as I picked it up by its neck, it was a female, I pulled the arrow from the duck's head, it was stained with blood but I put it back in the quiver _I'll clean it later... _I put the duck in my quiver too, my quiver is mainly my bag, since I only have four arrows, I then looked around _I'll cook it later, for now... tomorrow's dinner, or today's reward _I grinned, I then ventured into the woods further, I looked around and saw a nest of birds in a tree, I saw two chicks and three eggs, I smiled as I climbed onto the tree branch silently and looked into the nest, the chicks were asleep, and the eggs not hatched, I grinned as I turned my hands into paws and lifted my paws slowly above both of the birds heads, I then swatted them, knocking them out, I swiftly changed my paws back into hands and then grabbed the eggs and put them in my quiver, at the bottom where they wouldn't break, I looked at the birds _Ni-night _I leapt down and clung to my bow tightly, I grabbed another arrow in case of a monster, I wandered further and ducked slightly under a broken branch, I then saw a deer, eating grass _Hm...Nah I don't really like deer, but I could ask it a question _I put my arrow away and put my bow back behind my back

"Hi there!" I called to the deer, it shot its head up

"What is it?" the deer was a male, a buck

"Got any monster problems? Anything worth killing for some gold?" I asked, the buck shook its head

"No, and I don't think you should hang around here-" it cut itself off, I saw him take a deep breath, I flinched as I knew he was smelling the duck and the bird eggs _Opps... _he started shouting "Murder! Murder!" he carried on shouting as he raced off into the darkness, I stood there, waiting for an attack, I grabbed my bow and arrow

"Murderer!" I heard a voice behind me, I turned and saw a man that looked like a wizard that had appeared

"It's not called murder!" I replied in the exact level of volume used by the wizard, I quickly shot an arrow above the wizard and shot the large, broken branch, it fell and landed on his head, I took the chance and leaped over the wizard and started running, I called back to the Wizard "It's called Poaching!" I smiled as I exited the forest, in the distance I heard the faint sound of crying, chirping and quacking, I put down my ears in sadness for a moment but carried on running, I kept an eye out for a place to hide, I saw a cave just to my right, I swerved and dived into it, I landed with a thud but I shrugged it off, I crouched down and peeped over the edge of the cave, I heard the sound of feet approaching _C'mon Alix quick! Think think THINK! _I remembered the backup plan and quickly grabbed my quiver I put my hand down to the bottom and grabbed a small mirror, I pulled it out and grabbed the quiver and bow, throwing it to the back of the cave, I looked into the mirror and saw my fox relection, bright orange with blue eyes, with thin pupils like cats, I grinned and my reflection copied, I placed it on the ground and jumped into it, I came back out but landed on four paws, I quickly lay on the mirror and curled into a ball and pretended to be asleep, I heard something outside of the cave, I lifted my head and faked an older, frailer voice "E-excuse me, but what do you need?" I asked, my eyes shut to pretend that I'm blind

"Oh sorry lady, but did you see a girl with ears and a tail run by?" the voice wasn't the wizard, he had a deepish voice

"Sorry boy, but I can't see, and no I don't think I heard her anyway" I waved a paw "And I hope you don't mind, but I really need to catch up on my sleep" I yawned to add affect "I keep on being awoken by flies" I then put my head on my paws "But never mind, I wish you luck boy" I then pretended to snore lightly

"Yeah ok lady, sweet dreams" I heard the creature move away and I calmed down _Don't worry Alix, they'll never catch you now, might as well rest for now _I then relaxed and drifted off into sleep

In a few hours time I woke up, I felt completely rested as I stood up, _Huh? Oh right I'm still in fox form_ I looked under my body and saw my mirror, I leaped into it and came back out in my half human half fox form, my fox ears and tail showing, I grabbed my bow and slung my quiver around my back as I tucked my mirror inside of my quiver, on top of the duck and I slowly walked out of the cave _Now where?_ I looked and saw nothing _Well this is a waste of time, oh well better just go find something to do... but where? _I looked around and felt my body weaken a little _Oh yeah, I have to get more Chi... _I picked up the duck from my bag and lay it down on the ground, I hovered my hand over it and closed my eyes _This just gets harder and harder each time... _I concentrated hard, focusing on the duck's last breaths and its energy, the duck emitted a blue and orange energy that vibrated up my hand, it stretched across my up and consumed my body, I then took one deep breath, and the Chi sucked up inside me, I felt dizzy and fell backwards _Great... Chi is supposed to make me stronger, not faint _I groaned and sat up slowly, I looked at the duck, it seemed to glow blue for a second then returned to its usual colour _Just return it... well ish _I attached the duck's necked to an arrow, and picked up my bow and shot the arrow and the duck, back to the forest, I smiled as I placed my bow back in its rightful place and rested my hands on my hips "Done, and done" I grinned, I started walking off "Now, finding a place to stay..." I stared as I walked around, I saw a strange, tree structure in the distance _Huh, well, better go check it out! _as I sprinted off, towards the tree house, I grinned at my joking words in my head

_Watch Out, Trouble's About!_


End file.
